


【授翻】League Sleeves 联盟的小婊子 正义联盟/少正 pwp 全员混乱邪恶 新更抹布/双性桶 allJay 群P 乱交

by Nocchi_D_F



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Casual Sex, Cervix Penetration, Consensual Underage Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, Gangbang, Glory Hole, Jason是所有人的婊子, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Ache, Stuffing, Trans Character, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 乱交, 抹布桶, 群p
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocchi_D_F/pseuds/Nocchi_D_F
Summary: The Justice League use their sidekicks as cocksleeves during their meetings.正义联盟在开会的时候把他们的跟班用做性爱工具
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Dinah Lance, Arthur Curry/Garth (DCU), Barry Allen/Wally West, Clark Kent/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Cassie Sandsmark, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Jason - Relationship, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Roy Harper/Oliver Queen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [League Sleeves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497455) by [AssassinateMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinateMe/pseuds/AssassinateMe). 



> 我太喜欢正联和他们的门徒配对了！！特别喜欢看他们操来操去的！可惜不管是ao3还是lof还是sy都少得可怜！！尤其是海王/海少 绿箭/红箭 闪电侠/闪电小子几乎等于没有？？老男人搞小男孩它不香吗？？然后翻到了这篇文章 简直是惊为天人 戳到了我所有的点：daddy kink，双性，size kink，underage 而且正联全员和少正的public sex写得火辣性感 遂怒要授权 然后爆肝开始翻
> 
> *Dick, Roy, Dinah, Wally, 和Diana是双性（真的是太辣了
> 
> 还没更新完 在慢慢po
> 
> 标题我还不太确定该怎么翻译 因为cocksleeves的意思大概是假阳具？？但翻译成飞机杯好像也不太对 总之如果有更好的翻译求指出！！

  
正义联盟成员的门徒们总是热衷于一有机会就参加他们的会议，而导师们也总是喜欢有他们的参与。正义联盟成群结队地来到会议室，一边聊着天，一边围着桌子坐进指定的座位，而他们的小跟班也迫不及待地加入。

在Bruce自己动手之前，Dick就已经把手放在了Bruce的裤子上。Dick用双手爱抚着他爸爸巨大的老二，让它变得又热又坚挺，然后才俯下身来，把Bruce的龟头含在嘴里。Bruce把一只手放在他的头上引导他，Dick在Bruce的控制下又舔又吸，让他的老二充分涂满口水，变得足够湿漉漉的。Dick隔着自己的制服摩擦着自己的阴部，让他的蜜穴也燥热起来。Bruce把他的老二更加用力地顶得深入，直到把他的鸡巴伸进Dick的喉咙里。Dick愉悦地哼哼着，试图不被蝙蝠侠的巨大硬挺塞满了嘴，津液从他的嘴角淫荡地流了下来。他脱掉上衣，沿着津液流下的痕迹擦掉了口水渍，然后三下五除二把下半身的制服也扯下来。

Dick爬到爸爸的腿上，面对着桌子。他一只手撑着桌子，另一只手向后伸去，把Bruce的巨大鸡巴对准他此刻正淌着淫水的穴口。他坐在那根老二上试图吞吃下去，但当它太大以至于Dick的可怜小穴吃不下去的时候，Robin就用双手扶住桌子，向下用力。当Bruce的老二头部破开小穴的入口时，Dick呻吟起来，他喘息着又向下滑入了几英寸。Dick坐在Bruce的鸡巴上呻吟着，晃动着，并将这根老二越吸越深入。他的肚子也随着老二的捅入而鼓胀起来，Dick紧紧地咬着嘴唇，因为他感觉到Bruce的前端顶到了他的子宫。他更用力地操着自己，把柔嫩的翘臀向下坐着，试图把daddy的鸡巴全部含进去。

最后他强行把那根对他而言过分硕大的鸡巴塞进了自己的子宫里。当Dick一屁股把那剩余钢铁般的长度都坐进去的时候，他兴奋地呜咽着，感觉到daddy的老二深入到了一个不可思议的程度。Bruce在将他的宝贝的肚子顶得隆起之前，先用手玩弄摩擦Dick的阴蒂，直到Dick高潮。Dick性奋得浪叫着，像一只发情的猫咪一样嘴角沾着津液，试图好好骑着他爸爸的老二。

  
在他们的身边，Roy上下骑着Oliver的阴茎。他的阴部光溜溜的，十分诱人，淫靡地淌着汁水，他骑在导师的身上大声浪叫着。他的身形比Dick大一些，所以他承受起父亲的老二还相对比较轻松，但他的肚子上还是有一个可观的凸起——归功于Oliver的巨大老二。Oliver的手够到了Roy的脸颊，将手指伸进了他的嘴里。

"嘘，来吧，宝贝，你知道你得小声点，"他说。Roy不满地呻吟着，他试图通过吸吮Oliver的手指来让自己安静下来。Roy开始更深更慢地操着自己，然后真正感受到了那根鸡巴一次又一次地撞击着他的子宫颈。Oliver坏心眼地揉捏着他的男孩的阴蒂。

"真是个乖男孩。现在把它全部插进去吧。我们可没有一整天的时间。"Oliver说。他一手抓着Roy的翘臀，每插一下就用力把Roy拉下去。Roy抽噎着把头往后仰，Oliver的鸡巴正在粗暴地顶弄着他的子宫，然后随着用力一击，彻底捅了进去。Roy将剩下的部分交给他的养父，含着Oliver的手指浪叫着达到了高潮。当Oliver把他的手指从Roy嘴里抽出来时，Roy喘着气，向前趴在了桌子上休息。

  
在绿箭父子旁边的当然是Dinah，和坐在她大腿上的Artemis。Artemis用自己的阴部摩擦Dinah坚硬的阴茎，让她沾满自己流出的汁液。她悄声地在Dinah玩弄起她娇小的胸部时呻吟出声，Dinah捏着她的乳头，鸡巴摩擦着Artemis硬挺的阴蒂。最后，Artemis把自己靠在桌子上，用Dinah的前端在她的穴口缝隙处上摩擦。当Dinah突然挺入的时候，Artemis发出了急促的喘息声，她垂下头，阻止自己泄出更大的呻吟声。

Artemis向后推进，并且感觉到那根坚硬粗大的老二陷进她的内里更多。Artemis她推回更多，并感觉到坚硬厚实的公鸡更深地陷下去。Artemis在Dinah的鸡巴上又快又用力地操着自己，她试图追上Roy，渴望把它全部插进她的体内。Dinah抓住她的翘臀，然后粗暴地将她拉向自己，Artemis被这快感刺激得呜咽了起来。她在自己骑着Dinah阴茎的时候咬着嘴唇，直到Dinah最后用力插入，那根老二突然地捅入了她的子宫，直到它完全深入了那里。

"嘘，亲爱的。不要这么大声。"Dinah说。她捂住Artemis的嘴，把她的叫声压低，直到变成低低的呻吟。Dinah一只手捏着她的奶子，另一只手捏着她肚子里的漂亮凸起，感觉Artemis紧窄的子宫在用力挤压着她的龟头。Artemis用力咬着嘴唇，把头靠在Dinah的肩膀上。

  
在她们身边，Barry和Wally正在湿吻得难舍难分，同时Wally还用自己的小穴摩擦着Barry硬邦邦的老二。Wally被吻得晕头转向，所以当Barry被情欲染得发狂，狠狠地冲撞着他穴口的褶皱和阴蒂时，Wally呜呜地呻吟起来。Barry抓住他的屁股把他抬了起来，然后给Wally翻了个身。

"面向这边，Wals，"他说。Wally呜咽着，但听话地搂住Barry的脖子。他被举了起来，阴部磨蹭着Barry的龟头。他低头一看，然后立刻羞得满脸通红，因为他看见Barry只顶了一下，就进入了他湿得一塌糊涂的小穴里。他已经射精了，但极速者射精的次数更多，而且更容易，这让Barry更容易一插到底。Wally弓着腰，Barry开始快速而深入地干着他。他没多久就又一次在Barry的抽插下得到了让人欲仙欲死的高潮，Barry为此很满意，凑在Wally的耳边悄悄地笑了。而当会议结束的时候，Wally知道他又要被他叔叔的精液灌满了。

Barry扶住Wally的膝盖，他放慢速度，开始更用力地插入他。Wally微微地呻吟着，他感觉到他叔叔坚硬的鸡巴开始推进他的子宫，但叔叔却无情地挑逗着他；每次Wally认为那根大老二终于要进去的时候，他就会坏心眼地抽出来。Wally欲求不满地呜咽着，开始向后反插Barry，直到Barry狠狠地操干起他，用力到Wally觉得那根硬挺已经沉入了他的子宫。Barry满脸潮红，将Wally向下拉，Wally浪叫得更大声，他把自己完全完全插进去，像剑入剑鞘一样，在里面射精……而这只不过是今天许多次中的第一次。

  
然后是Arthur和Garth——海少侠这个婊子早已乖乖跪在地上，喉咙里塞着Arthur的鸡巴。那根老二在Garth的津液流淌下来的时候更加下流地鼓起来了，并且微微地抽搐，但海少侠很轻松地就接受了它。Arthur一边用力操着Garth喉咙，一边用两只手小心翼翼地扶着他的头，让自己的鸡巴被Garth的口水弄得又湿润又舒服。Garth一直将他的双手放在大腿上，以防在这期间碰到自己小巧而但硬得爆炸的鸡巴。他不想在Arthur还没进去的时候就射精高潮，并且变得过分敏感。

当Arthur终于把Garth放开——幸好Garth不需要那么多的呼吸——Arthur把他拉到自己的腿上去亲吻他湿漉漉的小嘴。Garth回应以柔软的呻吟，Arthur抚摸起他的鸡巴，然后揉捏着他已经准备好挨操的小屁股，把一根手指伸了后面的穴口。即使那里已经准备得光滑舒展，Garth却依然那么紧。Arthur抬起Garth的大腿，抱起他的宝贝然后将他转过身来，将他的老二推到Garth的大腿之间。Garth咬着湿润的嘴唇，而Arthur把粗大的鸡巴对准了他的小屁股，稳稳地向里插入。那太大了，即使被抹得光滑舒展，他依然紧绷着。亚瑟推起他的大腿，抱起他把他转过来，把鸡巴推到他的大腿之间。加斯咬着嘴唇，亚瑟把粗大的鸡巴对准他的屁股，稳稳地往里推入。Arthur是那么大，Garth的小穴随着他导师的深入在不断地放松以便适应它的插入，直到Arthur发出一声喘息。

"干得漂亮，这次比上次更容易，"Arthur说。而Garth只是因为Arthur的巨大老二顶到了那个甜美的敏感点就浪叫着射了出来。Garth感觉到那活儿深陷到了他体内到了一个让他不舒服的程度，就好像那根烙铁已经顶到了他的胃里，让他的肚子都凸了出来。怀孕一般的肚子让他更加害羞得脸红了。Garth呜咽着，而Arthur插入了他的紧窄的小洞里，直到Garth完全坐好，然后Arthur又开始玩弄他怀里的人的阴茎了，直到它再一次在海王的手中变硬，流出性奋的淫水。

Conner的脸涨得通红，害羞地坐在Clark的大腿上。他能感觉到Clark那根非常非常坚硬，而且异常巨大的阴茎就在他的屁股下。这可不是他要求和Clark一起来联盟开会时所期待的！Clark隔着Conner的牛仔裤抚摸起了他的老二，Conner像一只受惊的小鹿一样跳了起来。

"出了什么事吗？"Clark问道。Conner抓紧了Clark的胳膊，但这并没有阻止超人继续刚才的动作，Conner只得摇了摇头。

"没有......我只是不知道这......是联盟会议的样子。"他说道。而超人冲他笑了起来。

"不然你以为为什么你的朋友都这么想来？"那氪星人问。超级小子可没想到要当着大家的面被Clark操，即使没人会真正关注其他除了他们自己导师外的任何人。每个人都看起来十分尽兴。Clark褪下Conner的牛仔裤，而Conner咬着嘴唇，顺从地让他脱了下来。Clark把Conner推到他的腿上，让他靠在桌子上，把他的裤子全部扯下来，以便更好地欣赏Conner完美的身体和老二。Conner的朋友们都没有看到他的这幅模样，但其他的一些正义联盟导师瞥了他一眼，这让Conner的脸色比以前更红了。

Clark抓住他浑圆的臀部，固定住Conner的两条大腿，然后把自己的阴茎推到他们之间。从Conner观察到的来看，Clark的那活儿是联盟中最大的那一个，而且那根巨大无比的老二已经开始流淌着粘稠厚重的前液了。他们只做过屈指可数的几次爱，而Conner也确实知道Clark的鸡巴比大多数人的更硬。

"来吧，我会尽量快一点。"Clark说。Conner在感受到Clark的阴茎抵住了自己的洞口的一瞬间瞪大了眼睛，然后剧烈地喘息着。

"等等！我不认为我可以..... "他喊道。Clark置若罔闻，粗暴地将阴茎径直推了进去，Conner剧烈地拱起背来，发出不舒服的呻吟。

"你是个氪星人。你就是为了接受我的阴茎而生的。（You're a Kryptonian. You're made to take my cock.）"Clark向Conner宣布主权。Conner无助地呻吟着，他已经被Clark那根岩石般坚硬的巨大老二劈开了。他的嘴唇颤抖着，低头看着当Clark更加用力向更深的地方插入时肚子上浮现的凸起。Conner呜咽着、挣扎着，但Clark的力量过于强大，并且将Conner死死地控制在身下。而他只是半个氪星人。Clark把他的儿子推倒在桌子上，将他钉在原地，然后继续毫无顾忌地将鸡巴挺进Conner一张一合的洞口，Clark在几下用力的抽插后，将他自己的双球也埋了进去。

"那儿，看到了吗？" Clark说。Conner向后坐了坐，而Clark稍微让他起了起身，让他看看自己体内塞着的巨大老二。Clark又坐着把超级小子拉了回来，Conner呜咽着，因为那活儿在他的体内塞得更深了，泪水刺痛了他的眼睛。Clark，Clark从来没有这么深入过他，Conner想，而且那活儿在他的身体里依旧硬得令人不适。而Conner自己的阴茎依旧是坚硬的，而且流着水。反正超人的那活儿已经深入到那么多了，所以Conner决定坚持下去。

  
Diana和Cassie是他们之中的最后一个。到目前为止，Diana的老二无论是粗细还是长度都是这群人中最大的（感觉这里有点奇怪 之前不是说大超才是最大的 怎么这里又说是ww呢？），而Cassie直到现在都没能完全吃下它。这根老二已经顶到了她的肚脐眼下。Cassie挣扎着想要吃下更多，但神奇女孩很难再承受；她踮起脚尖，试图把那根老二更多地塞进她又紧又小的穴口里，但它却进不去了。神奇女孩能感觉到那根鸡巴在顶着她的子宫颈，但它太粗太大了以至于它根本进不去，而且还把她的子宫顶得很不舒服。

"我知道你能承受的远不止这些，你有在好好练习吧？" Diana问道。Cassie点点头，她咬着嘴唇，又让自己坐得更深，但她还是不能让那根老二进去更多了。Diana用一只手搂住Cassie的腰，另一只手搂住她的脖子，把她抱了起来，慢慢地把剩下的部分强行插进去。Cassie啜泣着和她的导师四目相对，因为那巨大的龟头已经滑入了她的子宫。Diana强迫Cassie继续向下坐，直到那根阴茎完全卡在她紧窄的阴户内，Cassie被巨大的快感冲击得神志不清，津液从她的嘴中不断地流出。

"干得不错。你的身形变得越来越好了。"Diana说。她大力抽插起来，Cassie在高强度的快感冲击下发出呜呜的声音。Diana总是插入得那么深，Cassie感觉自己已经快被干翻了。她呻吟着，喘息着，Diana捧着她的小巧的乳房，挑逗着她的乳粒。

“我想我们可以开始了，”Bruce宣布道。没有人有异议，于是正义联盟开始了他们的会议。导师们在讨论着会议内容时毫不留情地挑逗着，大力操着他们的小婊子，逗弄着他们的阴蒂和阴茎，揉搓着乳尖，甚至试图通过他们在年轻徒弟肚子上顶出的凸起来抚摸自己。虽然大部分的小跟班都在呻吟在扭动着自己的身体，但所有人权当这只是会议的背景声音。

Wally成为了第一个用他欲求不满的呜咽声打断了联盟会议的人，而大家都因此停下来看向了极速者们。Barry连忙用一只手捂住了Wally肿胀的小嘴，并且在试图让闪电小子安静下来的同时挤出了一个羞怯而不好意思的笑容。Wally平坦的小腹已经被他叔叔的精液灌得涨了起来，大腿上沾满了自己花穴里汩汩流出的体液和白浊。

“对不起，他现在比平时更加敏感，会议继续，”Barry说道。当他们回到他们的讨论中时，Barry将Wally一把拉到自己身前，嘴角轻轻地贴着他的耳边。

“嘘……Wals，小点声，或者你想加入Jason一起去光荣洞（glory hole）。”他说。Wally小声啜泣着，连忙点着头保证他会乖乖安静的。Barry把他拉到胸前，Wally的嘴被紧紧捂着，但是Barry再一次仅用手指就把他带到了另一个高潮。

Dick和Artemis试图用手捂住自己的嘴，让自己保持安静。 Dick曾经在取悦Bruce上有过更多的练习，但是Bruce的动作对他来说还远远不够，他必须阻止自己像一只发情的淫荡猫咪一样媚叫着渴求更多。Artemis还在适应Dinah和Oliver过分巨大的阴茎，以及他们能够进入她身体的深度。尤其是当Dinah用手指捻着她小巧的乳头，玩弄她活泼的乳房时，她还是没能忍住泄露出一丝呻吟，但她忍住了不让自己发出任何扰乱性的声音。

Roy并没有试图阻止他自己发出愉悦的浪叫，为此Oliver不得不将手指塞进他的喉咙里让他安静下来。当他的手指操着Roy的喉咙时，口水顺着他的手指流了下来，但Roy依旧情欲高涨，含着他导师的纤细手指又是呜咽又是呻吟。 Conner的处境和Roy一样，然而Clark已经用钢铁般的手掌牢牢地捂住了他的嘴，这样他就不会有什么麻烦了。Clark坚硬的老二无情地一下下碾压着Conner那甜美的敏感点，这让他情不自禁地扭动着身体，淫乱地呜咽着。而Clark只是将自己的克隆体牢牢地掌控住不让他乱动，安静地用力冲撞着他的身体。

  
Garth在Arthur用手指玩弄着他的乳头时发出了断断续续的呻吟，Arthur凑近他的耳边说了什么，而Garth立马就脸红了。他将Garth从他的鸡巴上举起来，然后得到了一声甜腻的哀叫。Arthur将Garth转过身来，让他跨坐在自己的大腿上。Arthur用一只手握住海少侠的两只手腕，给了他一个湿漉漉的甜蜜深吻，然后让他坐着别动，让他安静下来……他们一会会试试别的。

Cassie已经被Diana的怪物鸡巴干得神情恍惚，晕头转向。 她时而发出虚弱地呻吟，但神奇少女已经接近昏迷，无法发出其他声音。 她的嘴巴大张，舌头耷拉着，因为过分激烈的操干大脑一片空白。Diana一直用手放在她的隆起的腹部，通过Cassie的肚子按摩她的阴茎头。 

正义联盟的小婊子们全部都被精液灌得满满当当，满足地离开了会议室。


	2. Glory Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is a pretty little slut and likes to get gang-banged by everybody.
> 
> 抹布桶/双性桶 群p 乱交  
> Brujay提及

Jason是故意被送去光荣洞(glory hole)的。反正他喜欢在被操干的时候大声浪叫，所以很容易被送去接受他最喜欢的惩罚。Jason仰面朝天，两条漂亮的大腿被绑在一面墙上，让他动弹不得。他的头也被固定起来，因为这个姿势最容易操到他的喉咙。Jason在两面墙和绑在他身上的束缚带之间无法自由活动——反正他本身也不想动。Bruce总是给他叛逆的次子提前做好“warm up”，所以Jason的下体早已湿得一塌糊涂，漂亮的阴唇沾满了自己的汁液和Bruce的精液。

他不需要等很久就能等到第一个人。Jason享受这种不知道是谁前来的感觉，也喜欢突然被一根陌生的阴茎插入的惊喜，反正联盟里那活儿小的人屈指可数。有人将他的阴茎抵住了他的两瓣肉唇，慢条斯理地挑逗他，沿着他下体的唇缝和阴蒂摩擦，然后再用力将老二推进去。他们开始迅速而用力地操干他湿润光滑的肉洞，而Jason为此连连呻吟出声。

Jason一定是引起了某人的注意，因为他的嘴里突然多了一根老二。这个人毫不犹豫地把鸡巴直接插进他张开的嘴里，直接顺着他的喉咙一插到底。Jason缓慢吞吐着这根老二，对方的呻吟声立即变得响亮了起来。Jason被两边的鸡巴干得拱起了背部。当人们看不到他的时候，总是会比平时粗暴很多。那根埋在Jason阴道里的阴茎一下子插得更深了，Jason在他们直接将满溢的精液射进他的子宫时呜咽了起来。他们总是一滴不剩地填满他的子宫，然后才拔出来。

那根在Jason嘴里的老二在射进他的喉咙之后又流出了一点点，在Jason一滴不剩地全部咽下去后才从他的小嘴里抽出来。Jason满足地舔了舔沾满精液的嘴唇，然后才张开嘴迎接下一个人。另一根鸡巴塞进了他的小穴，又快又用力地猛操着Jason那个淫荡的漂亮肉洞，然后全部射在了里面。Jason简直爱死了被这么多人的精液填得满满当当的感觉。又有人开始操起了他的小嘴，Jason对着那根新的鸡巴又舔又吮，直到他忍不住有用力捅进了Jason的喉咙里，让这个小荡妇被操得头晕目眩。一根更粗的鸡巴抵着Jason的阴户，挣扎着想进去，但当他们强行把鸡巴插进去时，绑住他双腿的皮带让他保持原状。Jason因为如此粗鲁的性爱而愉悦地呻吟了起来，他的身体完全被打开了，那些联盟的人把他们粗大的老二全部捅进Jason的子宫，并灌了满满当当的精液。

他们把老二粗鲁地捅进了Jason的子宫里，然后用最凶狠的力度大力操他，撞击着他的身体。Jason感受到肚子里的凸起随着他们有规律的撞击而律动着，并为此淫乱地喊出了声。这些不知名的联盟英雄又在Jason的肚子里射了满溢的精液，他的肚子也随之胀大，然后他们又开始下一轮的操干。Jason已经感觉被喂饱了——但Jason是最淫荡的婊子，最饥渴的骚货：他永不满足，并且依旧渴望更多——而正义联盟总是慷慨给予。更多滚烫的精液直接灌入了他的子宫，他嘴里的那根老二顺着他的喉咙直接射进了他的胃里，Jason在他们拔出来的时候深吸一口气，确保所有的精华都一滴不漏地咽了下去。Jason充满情欲的呻吟声调拔高了，刺激着联盟成员又往他的子宫里灌入了更多的白浊。多名联盟成员轮流用着他的两个淫荡的肉洞，将Jason的身体拉伸到一个只有他才能做到的弧度，并用更多大量粘稠的精液将Jason灌满。

Jason的肚子被精液灌得圆润，鼓胀到一个只有孕妇才有的弧度。留在他体内的精液让他很不舒服，但又让他性奋得不得了。他的子宫和胃都是那么的饱满，吃饱了联盟英雄的精液。一想到自己会被随便哪一个联盟成员搞大肚子，Jason就克制不住地高潮了。当然，Bruce是绝对不会让这种事情发生的，但Jason依旧乐此不疲，并十分热衷于这个阴暗隐秘的想法（或许有一天他真的会怀上谁的孩子呢）。精液从他的小穴里汩汩地流出来，Jason的脸上和嘴上全是干涸的白浊，他的双腿因为被干了无数次而发软。有人将一个塞子塞进了他的阴道里，将那些精液留在他的身体里，Jason知道自己的时间到了，便失望地哀叫了起来。

Bruce把Jason从光荣洞里拉了出来，Jason步履蹒跚，站都站不稳。他感到心满意足，轻轻地抚摸着他鼓胀的肚子，感受着里面滚烫的热度，就好像真的怀了孕一样。Wally接替了Jason刚刚在光荣洞的位置，Bruce带着Jason离开去清理。

**Author's Note:**

> 求求各位留个kudos标记个书签再走吧5555555 我以为这篇文章会很火结果怎么这么冷5555555  
> 想看更多这类cp的麻烦留言告诉我哦~你们的支持就是俺的动力
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312450 ←对闪电家Barry/Wally感兴趣的 可以支持下这篇！


End file.
